


小天使

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	小天使

王源在王俊凯面前可坏了，总是把王俊凯气的牙痒又无可奈何。他如果心情好的时候王俊凯做什么都行，要是心情不好，连王俊凯都要看他脸色。

王源不开心一般不会怎么表现出来，就是不说话，可是王俊凯就能知道他生气。王源直直坐着，王俊凯就垂着眼睛，那样漂亮的眼睛水灵灵巴巴看着他，但绝对不敢去招惹他。这种情况下王俊凯整天心不在焉，时不时看看他脸色怎么样，觉得王源正常了，再过去扯一下他的衣服，嘿嘿傻笑。

王源总是对着王俊凯闹脾气，比如叫起床这件事情。如果是其他人叫王源起床，即使很困很累，因为是工作，也会不情愿的起来。但如果换成王俊凯，王源睡梦里面迷迷糊糊也能分辨对方的声音，觉得不用起床也可以，如果王俊凯一直叫，王源甚至会朝他发脾气。

不过他们现在大多一起睡，王俊凯起的比王源还要晚，没什么机会喊他起床。

今天算是特殊情况，王源居然过了闹钟的时间还在睡，王俊凯去喊他的时候，王源抱着被子十分不爽，甚至踢了王俊凯一脚。

王俊凯明明是想来叫他起床，抓住他脚踝和王源谈条件，说着说着倒是整个人扑在王源身上。他先是把王源被子掀了，看见对方睡觉只穿一件单衣，袖子长长把他的手指都遮住，王俊凯把袖子的布料都拨开，握住王源藏在衣服底下的手腕，扯着说：“王源儿，起床！”

王源知道是王俊凯，手就推拒着，并不理睬。

王俊凯抓得用力，沿着手腕扯下来王源的衣服都被他拉开，露出来右边凸起来的锁骨。王俊凯将他左手放到自己肩膀上，手伸进王源腰和床铺的缝隙，隔着床垫感受到少年腰部柔韧的曲线，他将手指曲起来轻轻刮，王源模糊说一句“走开～”。

王俊凯低头哼哧的笑，其实他也知道自己不应该来喊王源起床，王源这个坏蛋，只要知道是自己来叫他起床，肯定会耍赖发起床气的。

王俊凯蹲在床边喊，“王源儿——起床啦——！”

王源不理他，甚至砸吧砸吧嘴，嘴巴亮闪闪的。王俊凯收了笑，沉默仔细的端详他一会儿，从他自然翘起的嘴角到嫩乎乎的耳朵，再注意到王源额头的发丝。有几根随着他胸膛起伏的节奏，一下下刺着对方眼睫，王俊凯感觉自己的眼角也微刺，想替他拨开挡住眼睛的那一缕，却又舍不得把手臂从他腰下面拿出来，就呼呼的用嘴巴吹气。

王源不接受他的好意，翻个身背对他。王俊凯的手抓了个空，干脆站起来勾了王源的脖子和腿，身体前挺着，一个用力将他抱了起来。

王源离开温暖被窝非常不爽，嘟囔着喊：“我要冷死啦。冷死啦。”

王俊凯只好又把他像麻袋一样扛着，空出一只手去拉他的外套，王源挣得很用力，整个人就快滑回去被子里面。王俊凯用外套兜住他的后背，一只手抓着王源右腿内侧，另一边扯着腰用力将他一颠，王源就被颠得向上。

眼看王源头靠在他肩膀还想睡，王俊凯把他半扛半抱，贴的更紧了。可以闻到王源头发的味道，王俊凯的心很容易就被融化。

他抱过王源好多次，总说不清王源是轻还是重，刚好乖巧柔软被他抱起来，刚好沉甸甸靠在他胸口。

王源被王俊凯放在椅子上，外套被压在身下，王俊凯拍拍他的脸，王源超级不爽，眼睛都不睁开就把王俊凯的手打掉。

王俊凯威胁着说，“王源儿你拽了哈。”对方闭着眼睛才不管他，王俊凯根本就没什么招数，只好和他讲道理，又用吃的哄他半天，才终于把王源哄的清醒了。

这样的例子还有好多。曾经有一次两个人练完舞回房间，王源新学了一个舞蹈动作，觉得自己非常帅气，反复把衣服掀起来，露出肚子和下面的裤子。这个动作别人做来或者没什么，只是王源对着镜子露出肉色白皙的皮肤和纤细紧绷的腰线，从前到后都被王俊凯收入眼中。

王源还特别夸张的对着镜子感叹：“哎我真是帅。”

王俊凯无法领略王源觉得自己帅气的点，但倒是十分欣赏他在自己面前这样掀衣服的动作。

他从底下掀也不够，模仿着王俊凯各种撩和扯，加上认真的冷酷表情确实挺帅气。王俊凯坐在后面手伸直放在曲起的膝盖，就这样看着他，房间里面光线很亮，可以看到王源因为运动泛红的皮肤，带着珠片一样闪亮的年轻身体，所有光都分成一块块折在王源身上，却一丝都进不去王俊凯眼里。

肉色倒印在王俊凯太过专注而的黝黑瞳仁，王源的动作都缓慢变成图像一帧帧保存。猛然间王俊凯起身，大步迈过去。

王源多么故意，还在镜子里看他一眼，那一眼把王俊凯激的不行，靠在他背后将手环住他手臂，不由分说的从后面亲吻王源的脖子和颈项。

王源本来被亲还挺窜，保持他帅气的抬头姿势，王俊凯掰着他脖子从衣服下摆探进手去，被摸着胸膛揉弄，马上就脸红了，顾不得刚才的帅气变得拘束起来。

王俊凯紧贴着他，用硬起来的部位顶着他，让他不由自主就怂的不行。

这个时候有人从外面直接推了门进来，王俊凯的脸色一瞬间变得非常不好。

王源慌乱的可以，王俊凯下意识的将他护在背后，发现进门的是熟悉的助理也并没有放松警戒。

这时候进来的无论是谁，都是令人讨厌的。

助理没想到是这样的气氛，这个比他们大了十几岁的哥哥反而一副不安的样子，即使后知后觉的关上门离开，仍然后怕于王俊凯颇具压力的眼神威胁。

好不容易人走了，王源已经躲到浴室去洗澡了。王俊凯只能恨的咬牙，对方确实是个逗弄人心的坏蛋。

说起来王俊凯第一次有“私人空间”的强烈感觉，也是因为王源。和王源在一起的时候，他对别人的警戒心和防备心都会提到最高。

其实如果是王俊凯一个人，他并不会在意这些。但和王源相处的时候就不行，那时候王俊凯完全不允许其他无关人等的打扰，即使脚步匆匆的路过，王俊凯也会精确的捕捉到，然后抛上一个充满戾气的黑脸。

他不希望任何人看到只属于他的王源的样子。

王源太可爱，被他无所顾忌的吃豆腐还努力在大家面前装作若无其事，被亲吻的嘴角红红还要努力酷帅起来。

一般情况下王俊凯想要摸或者抱，王源都不会反抗。

王俊凯平时很喜欢对王源动手，有时候王俊凯坐着发呆，看到王源走过来，他就要上去贴着，手不安分的从王源后腰到腿之间游移，王源躲闪的走开几步，王俊凯也跟着走，手还是贴王源腰上，王源怎么走都不妨碍他继续摸。

大家都没发现他们在干什么，因为王俊凯看起来太正经，王源也很习惯的样子。

下午王源又跟王俊凯耍赖，王俊凯领他到角落里面哄，王源不好哄，王俊凯无奈中掐着腰绕着王源走了一圈再走一圈，说他：“王源你个瓜娃子。”

粉丝们都说王源很乖，其实在王俊凯心里，他是个小恶魔才对。

 

明天就是情人节，王俊凯早在一个月前就开始构思着明天的计划，现在他把一切都准备好，简直迫不及待想看到王源惊喜感动的表情。

本来都上床睡觉了，等到12点居然收到一条短信：

情人节快乐！来自你的小天使。

这样的自称简直太不要脸了，王俊凯把信息翻看一遍又一遍，王源调皮可爱的样子跃然眼前，害得他大半夜睡不着觉，只好默默在脑子里把他的小天使欺负一百万次。


End file.
